In particular, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a shaving blade cartridge that includes:
a housing extending along a longitudinal axis having a top side and a bottom side opposite to the top side and first and second longitudinal sides each extending longitudinally along the longitudinal axis between the top and bottom sides,
a primary cutting blade mounted on the housing between the first and second longitudinal sides, and having a cutting edge,
a primary cap, the primary cap being located rearward of the cutting edge,
a primary guard, the primary guard being located forward of the cutting edge and,
a trimming element, mounted on the housing, having a trimming edge, the trimming edge and the cutting edge being opposite. In other words, the trimming edge and the cutting edge are located facing opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,061 describes a shaving blade cartridge that includes a housing in which primary blades and an additional trimming blade are mounted. The housing of the shaving blade cartridge is a one-piece frame and includes slots in which the primary blades and the additional trimming blade are mounted and fastened. The fastening of the additional trimming blade into the housing leads to important manufacturing tolerances and to manufacturing method complicated to be implemented. The shaving blade cartridge manufacturing time and costs are thus increased.
WO2005011930 also describes a shaving blade cartridge having a primary guard, a primary cap, a trimming cap and a trimming comb guard. The shaving blade cartridge includes a trimming blade and primary blades. The trimming blade is part of an assembly mounted on the housing and includes a trimming blade carrier. The trimming assembly including the trimming blade and the trimming guard is attached to the back of the housing. Such shaving blade cartridge allows fastening of the trimming blade, and more precisely, the trimming blade assembly after the manufacturing process of the housing and after the positioning of the primary blades. However, the shaving blade cartridge of WO2005011930 includes the trimming assembly, which is one more piece and which could lead to an increase of the total weight and the dimensions of the shaving blade cartridge.
The embodiments of the present invention have objectives to mitigate the drawbacks discussed above. The manufacture of the present shaving blade cartridge is simpler without affecting the shaving's quality.